


it takes two to play the nickname game

by DerpinDot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Also slow burn maybe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flirty, Nicknames, Perkabeth, Tags will expand as it becomes relevant, idk yet, oh and did i mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpinDot/pseuds/DerpinDot
Summary: “Oh,” he added, casting a look over his shoulder, “and maybe I will buy you that coffee someday, you little wise girl.”Annabeth’s heart fluttered. She wondered if “wise girl” was going to be a nickname for her now, capital letters and all.ORIn which Percy is a barista stuck in the family business who loves nicknames, Annabeth is a broke college student picking up a side job over the summer, and both know how to flirt with each other but neither knows what to do about it. After all, dating is hard when there’s so much blue food on your plate.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	it takes two to play the nickname game

Even for someone who’d just nearly been killed by a car, Annabeth was having a remarkably bad day.

Late for work, almost zero sleep, she walked down the street in a grumpy daze. With her coffee in one hand and phone in the other, she’d stopped paying attention to her surroundings. But when a truck blew through a crosswalk at 60, horn blaring, that caught her attention. Also made her throw her coffee wildly while she screamed in surprise.

“I even had the right of way,” she grumbled to herself, after she’d managed to slow her heart rate. She was currently marching toward the nearest coffee shop google maps could find.

She was glad her boss was forgiving (and her best friend). Most new jobs probably wouldn’t have kept an employee who was late on the first day, even if it was just a part time summer thing so she could have a little income while she focused on school. Annabeth grimaced _. _ She swore to herself it wouldn’t happen again.

So when she turned the corner to find the only coffee shop anywhere nearby had a queue out into the street, her day went from bad to worse. Still, she needed that coffee, so she rushed forward and just hoped the line moved quickly.

Turns out, the line wasn’t a line at all, just a large group of people congregated outside in the food court area. Idly, Annabeth wondered why they were all here. 

She quickly ran inside, noting the simple yet homey aesthetic, and up to the counter to place her order. There was no one behind the counter, with a small sign that read  _ Someone will be with you shortly~  _ in fancy lettering.

Annabeth huffed in frustration.  _ Figures.  _ Before she could turn to leave however, a guy about her age darted through the door to the back room.

He had raven black hair, lightly tanned skin and stunning green eyes. His lips turned up in an apologetic smile as he flicked the sign over and pulled a notepad and paper out of the brightly colored orange apron he was wearing. She noticed the letters  _ TJF  _ embroidered above the letters _ CHB. _

“Welcome to The Jackson Family‘s Coffee House and Breakfast, how may I help you?”

Annabeth blinked herself out of her daze. “Yes, I’ll take-“ she hesitated. Maybe it was just some left over adrenaline from earlier today, but she was feeling adventurous.

“I’ll have whatever you think is good,” she decided. She stole a brief glance at his name tag.  _ Percy.  _

Percy was giving her a look somewhere between bewildered and impressed. He looked like he wanted to object, but seemed to think better of it.

“Any allergies I should know about?” he asked with a smile, putting away his notepad.

Annabeth shook her head. “None that I’m aware of, but I guess we’ll find out together,” she joked.

Percy laughed, which was more than she usually got with that joke. With twinkling eyes, he asked, “Name for the order?”

“Annabeth.”

He raised an eyebrow, almost like he was appraising her. “Annabeth, huh? That’s a cute name,” he added.

She smiled. “Thanks. Percy’s not so bad either,” she added casually.

Percy shrugged, but his lips quirked into a grin that spelled out T-R-O-U-B-L-E in big, bold letters. “I’ve had it for years and I haven’t gotten rid of it yet, so I guess I like it too.”

Annabeth hesitated, unsure of what to make of that. Percy’s grin widened.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order, so hang tight!” With that he spun on his heel and darted back into the back room.

Sighing, Annabeth looked around the room. It was actually pretty large for a family owned business, and full of people too. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar girl with bronze skin and choppy hair who was none too subtly trying to hide her face behind her phone. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

“Excuse me miss,” she said sarcastically, walking over to where her friend/boss was sitting, “did you know the local pool opens at 10am sharp?”

Piper winced. “Hi Annabeth,” she said weakly, lowering her phone. Annabeth acted as if she hadn’t spoken. 

“There’s also a new employee there, a friend of the boss I hear. She seems nice, but a bit nervous, probably in a rush to be on time for her first day, so much so that when she nearly gets hit by a car-“

“Okay, okay,” Piper said, raising her hands in a placating gesture. “I can explain.“

Annabeth pursed her lips but sat down to listen anyway. She wasn’t really mad, at least not at Piper. Until just a few moments ago it had been a very bad morning, but that wasn’t her fault.

Piper gestured to her phone, showing Annabeth the screen. “I was actually texting you just as you walked in. I swear, honest!” she added in response to the look Annabeth gave her.

She quickly scanned the screen. Sure enough, a message asking her to meet here was already typed out, waiting to be sent.

After a moment, Annabeth shrugged. Another day she may have teased her friend about how she easily could’ve written that after she walked in, but today she just didn’t have the energy for it.

That didn’t prevent the scrutinizing look she gave her friend though. “If you’re here, who’s at the pool then?”

Piper took a bite of her muffin. “Nobody.”

Annabeth frowned. “Remind me why you’re a manager again? You really aren’t good with responsibility.”

She snorted. “Why do you think I hired you?”

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth snatched Piper’s tea off the table and took a quick sip, mostly to annoy her. Tea wasn’t really her thing, and while this didn’t taste great either she could tell it was better than the stuff at the local supermarket.

“Hey, give that back!” Piper reached for her cup but Annabeth held it just out of reach. She’d noticed the name on the cup and was trying to hold back a smile.

“Panpipes?” Piper made a face.

“The barista you were just talking to is big into nicknames. It’s one of the draws of this place. It’s common to see people bring their friends here just so they all get nicknames to call each other.”

“Is that why you wanted me to meet you here?” Annabeth asked. Piper pretended not to hear her.

“He also remembers regulars and their orders, but he’s constantly coming up with new nicknames for people. You order from here, you never know what’s gonna be on the cup.”

Annabeth thought about that.

“So what about when he’s not in? He can’t be on shift all the time.”

Piper set down her cup after a long sip. “I think he leaves lists in the back for when he’s not on shift. One for regulars and one that’s generic, like based on hair color or clothing, so they always have options.”

Shaking her head, Annnabeth mumbled under her breath. “Incredible.”

Piper smirked at her. “He’s definitely dedicated. Reminds me of a certain blonde I know,” she added casually.

Annabeth gave her a look. “You’re saying I like giving people nicknames,” she deadpanned.

Piper laughed and Annabeth couldn’t help but join in. Just as their laughter died down, she heard her name called from the counter.

“Well, wish me luck,” she said as she got up.

“I hope it’s funny!” Piper called after her. Annabeth sighed, shaking her head as she made her way toward the boy with a penchant for nicknames.

She was surprised when she saw not just a drink, but two large, freshly baked cookies. One was a deep cobalt while the other was lighter, more like a sky blue. 

Annabeth blinked. She’d seen blue cakes before, but blue cookies?

The guy behind the counter chuckled. She looked up to meet his eyes, staring expectantly back at her. She gave him a curious look, but didn’t ask.

“How much do I owe you?” she asked politely.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Not gonna question the blue food?”

“I wasn’t intending on it, no.”

“Don't you wanna be sure it’s edible first?”

“I imagine if it weren’t, this place would’ve been shut down already. Besides, you wouldn’t serve me inedible food, would you?”

Annabeth thought her overly innocent tone at the end there may have been a bit too much, but it was already done now. Percy gave her a strange look, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with her.

After a moment he said, “No, I wouldn’t. And you don’t owe me anything, this one’s on the house.”

Unfortunately, Annabeth couldn’t have that. Firstly, her pride wouldn’t allow it, but she was also picking up on his game and refused to come in second.

She nodded her head. “That’s very generous of you.” Then she casually took a twenty out of her purse.

“I was going to tell you to keep the change, but- whoops!”

Annabeth tossed the bill behind the counter, grabbed her order and walked away. She’d already made a few steps before he called after her.

“Hey!”

She continued walking, smoothly sliding into her seat. Piper looked impressed. Annabeth shot her a wink just as Percy jogged up to their table.

“You dropped this,” he said, thrusting the bill toward her. She leaned away from it, a look of confusion on her face.

“No I didn’t. Piper, that’s not my money, right?”

Piper was quick on the uptake. Before Percy could even look at her, she had a perfectly composed innocent expression on her face. “No, Annabeth, in fact I just saw Percy here take that money, that means it’s his!”

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, a look of betrayal flashing across his face. “I’ll remember this, McLame,” he muttered.

Annabeth tried not to smile. “Listen Percy, I’m flattered you want to give me your money, but next time you can just buy me a coffee.”

He bit his lip, trying not to smile at her teasing. She enjoyed watching him fail to keep a straight face. It was like watching a puppy trying to look tough.

Annabeth was vaguely aware of Piper trying not to freak out, but that didn’t seem important at the moment.

Percy narrowed his eyes, trying to regain control of the situation. Annabeth scoffed inwardly. As if he’d ever had it to begin with.

He nodded, seemingly conceding his loss. He straightened up and slid the twenty in his apron.

“I think I underestimated you, Annabeth. I won’t make that mistake again.” He turned to walk away.

“Oh,” he added, casting a look over his shoulder, “and maybe I will buy you that coffee someday, you little wise girl.”

Annabeth’s heart fluttered. She wondered if “wise girl” was going to be a nickname for her now, capital letters and all. She looked at her cup.

“Bananabeth?” she asked in bewilderment.

From across the table, Piper started cracking up and Annabeth quickly joined her. It was so ridiculous yet so cute. Just like the boy who had come up with it for her.

He also was a great cook: she had hoped for coffee, but this hot chocolate was delicious, especially with the cookies he’d made her. The dark one was a standard chocolate chip, albeit melt in your mouth soft with just the right amount of sweet, while the lighter one was a white chocolate chip with macadamia nuts, a personal favorite of hers.

Annabeth couldn’t believe her day had gone from so bad to so good thanks to one boy. The flirting was great, but having some food in her really lifted her spirits. She stole glances at him as often as she could for the rest of the time they stayed, all while Piper relentlessly ribbed her about the whole thing. 

Sometimes she caught him staring too. Sometimes he caught her. Sometimes they would catch each other in passing glances. She would smile softly, maybe a bit awkwardly. She had put herself out there in a way she wasn’t used to earlier, so she was hoping he’d make the next big step. Considering every time the made eye contact he’d smile or wink or blow a kiss, she thought it would be okay.

When Annabeth left shortly after with Piper to head to work, there was a very big smile on her face. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! Let me know what you think down below! Love ya!
> 
> Thanks to c_tristesse for beta’ing this for me! Go check her out!


End file.
